Jedi
by Colorado Kid
Summary: Life is mundane and hum drum for the ponies.....until they meet a special friend...... from a galaxy far, far away.....! MLP Star Wars Crossover...!
1. Jedi

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, not me. Star Wars is owned by Lucas, not me. I'm in it for fun not money  
  
**Any attempts to plagiarize and I throw you the TBirds.  
  
Jedi  
  
A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away.....  
  
The velvet black of space carried the ship through its glory.......the slim yet bulky leviathan, majestic and white as an eggshell, glided through the material studded with diamonds like a hot knife through butter. Inside were a vast number of creatures.....creatures escaping darkness, creatures with a mission of virtue......  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaar!"  
  
"I don't know how they did it, but they're right behind us, Chewie!"  
  
"Han, do you think you can get us past the nebula?"  
  
"With those troops right on our butts, I wouldn't be surprised if we bounced into a supernova!"  
  
"Uncle Luke, I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
"Jedi? Where's Jedi?"  
  
"Leia, we need Jedi! The force is strong with her! Maybe she can get us through this mess!"  
  
"I'll find her, Mara, I promise."  
  
Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan hurried through the mass, intricate interior of the ship, searching for Jedi, a lovely lady who the force was very strong with, the only one who could save the mighty ship from certain destruction......  
  
Jedi was busy in a state of meditation. She sat with both her front legs and back legs folded, her exquisite cobalt blue eyes in a state of serenity.....she was a novice, one step above Padawan as a Jedi Knight, nevertheless impeccably strong in the force.  
  
The force was what gave a Jedi his or her power. A celestial energy field that surrounds and binds everything in the universe together....or so the beings in the ship always believed ....A Jedi always uses the force at his or her own will, and Jedi always use the force for light and virtue.....  
  
.....Well, almost always...... She was interrupted by her teacher, who was in a mysterious land far distant, using the force to speak to her on the ship.....  
  
He spoke in a whisper..........  
  
**Jedi...**  
  
**Master?**  
  
**I do not mean to interrupt you, my dear apprentice, but the rest of the troupe is in desperate need of your services....**  
  
Jedi also used the force to see the future, the past, the location of friends far distant, and to watch over beloved family and friends....  
  
**Black Troupes!**  
  
**Sith Nuva sent them....**  
  
**Black Troupes......right behind us.....***  
  
**You must go, Jedi! Hurry! The force is strong with you, indeed, at this very moment.....**  
  
**I'm there, master!**  
  
Sith Nuva swarmed behind the massive spacecraft....  
  
Jedi galloped with fervor to the main bridge.... Her exquisite mane and tail flowed like an onyx liquid touched with pure liquid starlight behind her.....Her cloak, sable brown, followed along with impeccable grace. Her every hoof was covered with magnetic shoes designed to help her hold her lightsaber whenever absolutely obligatory to use it, her lightsaber matching that of her marking on her flank, a lovely cobalt blue.Her hide, a sumptuous satin black, exquisite as space itself, graced with illuminous white spots, lovely as stars, enveloped in cold sweat.  
  
She stumbled over three frantic, clumsy cleaning droids.  
  
"Jedi! Just in time! Hurry! Sith Nuva is coming fast!"  
  
Princess Leia reached out for Jedi and climbed on her back. "Hyah!" she said!  
  
They careened into the cockpit together......  
  
"Holy smoke! Watch out for the cleaning droids!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, princess, I've got happy feet....."  
  
"Yipe! Watch out for R2!"  
  
A bleep of fright was heard....  
  
"Oh! Sorry R2!"  
  
The droid hurried past, bleeping frustratedly.  
  
They hurried into the cockpit at last....... 


	2. A Portal To Earth

"Jedi! Thank the force! You're just in time!"  
  
Princess Leia dismounted Jedi and hurried to the front along with her companion.  
  
"Sith Nuva's on our tail, aren't they, Luke?"  
  
"The Force serves you well, Jedi.....they mean business....."  
  
Sith Nuva, a clan to be reckoned with.....a clan of Sith, yet with a slightly different way of life than the old-world Sith....they used the Dark Side of the Force at their command as Jedi used the Light Side at theirs. They used the Dark Side, quicker, easier and more seductive, to dominate, manipulate and destroy. Sith Nuva wasn't quite as militant as the old-world Sith, not quite as focused on regimental or martial domination. Sith Nuva focused on espionage, slavery, and depletion of valuable resources for domination.....a subtle way of the Dark Side of the force, yet a very powerful one nonetheless. The dawning of the original Sith was much more militant, war- based, barbaric in terms of laser and high-technology cannon and blaster, spaceship, battle spaceship and planet enslavement....the Sith had finally fallen at last with the destruction of the Emperor and the fall of his apprentice, Darth Vader, by the hand of Luke Skywalker himself.  
  
Jedi had no idea how Sith Nuva came about, alas, there was no single soul, alien or humanoid, droid or ewok, within the vast, mighty Rebel Alliance who knew......Sith Nuva had unmistakable ways of not permitting a single soul to know how they came about......she only knew that Sith Nuva were out to enslave and conquer virtually every planet, sun, moon, brother and sister planet, solar system, brother and sister solar systems, galaxy, universe and brother and sister universe they could violate. Rigor, hard bondage and barbaricism by the hand of industry was, tragically, inevitable, should this happen, starvation, death from thirst, depletion of precious and adored treasures would follow in the black symphony.....  
  
The Rebel Alliance would be invited to aid in the opaque composition.  
  
Han Solo, beloved husband of Princess Leia Organa and father of impeccable Jedi Knights Jacen and Jaina Solo, spoke quite eloquently in his quote, "Only if Sith Nuva could catch them."  
  
The majestic beast soared through the black satin with fervor as the many swarms of micro yet equally powerful Sith Nuva ships pursued deliriously.....  
  
Jedi suddenly felt her spirit being moved in the most black of ways......for a Jedi used the force to communicate to someone—anyone at all—with their spirit, yet so could any Sith......  
  
Jedi....  
  
Jedi....  
  
Submit now, Jedi, there is no other alternative. Submit, or your most treasured possessions will be destroyed.  
  
You will never destroy anything precious of mine, Nefretiri, within this lifetime or any other!  
  
Sith Nuva will soon bring punishment upon thee.....  
  
"Woah, look at this!" said Han. "It's a portal!"  
  
"Raaaaahhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"A natural portal, given birth to by a cross rift of two colliding stars going into quasar at the same time...."  
  
"Leia! A tear through the cloth of space!" said a distinguished droid who arrived to join the revelry. "It may be a safe hiding spot!"  
  
"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrhhhhh!"  
  
"Excellent thought, C3PO," answered Luke. "It could prove useful...."  
  
"Hold tight!" called Han, taking the helm.  
  
The mighty leviathan entered the portal, which took them far through its unmistakably ethereal-looking tunnel faster than the speed of sound.  
  
Only a few Sith Nuva battle cruisers, mere flies compared to the Rebel Alliance's majestic white dragon, were brave enough to follow....Nefretiri accompanying adamantly.......  
  
A battle cruiser sped up to the cockpit of the Rebel's ship, intent upon being neck and neck with it....  
  
"Oh no...., somebody's trying to catch up with us......"  
  
"Who is it, mother? Who's trying to catcth up with us, Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Transmissions just got jammed, Anakin.....apparently they're whipping up a guessing game....."  
  
BOOM!  
  
A mighty shot from one of the tiny cruisers in backed caused the battle cruiser to engage in a colossal sway.  
  
BOOM!  
  
BOOM!  
  
BOOM!  
  
An ancient seesaw had never, in all of time swung so gargantuanly.  
  
"Holy smokes! We've been hit!"  
  
"Oh, Han, Jacen and Jaina are back there!"  
  
"So is poor R2! Good heavens, master Luke!" lamented C3PO.  
  
"Mother, lotsa people could have been killed, they may be dying!" lamented Anakin.  
  
"We've got to see!" lamented Leia.  
  
All occupants of the cockpit did just that, except for Jedi.....  
  
"We'll be back, Jedi," said Luke. "You've got to take the helm until then!"  
  
"With pride and pleasure, Luke," said Jedi.  
  
She sat upright in the chair before her. Her magnetic shoes helped her operate the controls. The pursuing Sith Nuva refused to let her see who was behind the controls....she turned to the window to see who the driver was.......  
  
Leia was searching feverishly with Han and the couple's constantly roaring extraterrestrial companion, Chewbacca, for their other children in the Westernmost Suite wing......  
  
C3PO and Luke were searching within the southwestern mechanic wing for R2D2......  
  
Anakin was searching for any casualties he could find......  
  
Jedi saw who was neck and neck with the cockpit at last......  
  
Two red eyes and a black muzzle resulted in her every internal organ launching into a tarantella........  
  
"Nefretiri!"  
  
A side cannon from the pursuing ship had opened fire......  
  
Somewhere, in a concealed place of exquisite impeccable wilderness that one could only see with one's soul.....a land of unmistakable beauty in floral and aquatic patterns, a land of mystery and remarkable, ethereal magic one could only experience as a child or with the very heart of a child......a land of wonder.....the Valley of the Ponies, one of the most magical, most beautiful places upon Planet Earth. A valley of ponies beautiful, ponies of lovely hides, serendipitous manes of unmistakable color.....ponies with horns of a unicorn, ponies with wings of a Pegasus, ponies with illuminous, celestial eyes, ponies blessed phenomenally and mysteriously with human personalities, ponies adorned with the ability to wear clothes and engage in adventures and speak like a human being.  
  
Somewhere........  
  
In the Dell of the Unicorns.....  
  
Lay Moondancer, Glory, Applejack, a simple pony, Butterscotch, another simple pony with no horn, and fellow pony Minty in sumptuously soft, cool, green grass.....  
  
Together, they gazed upon the black satin of the heavens, illuminated by its every Austrian crystal.....  
  
"Moondancer?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you suppose there could be other ponies out there?"  
  
"Out where? In outer space?"  
  
"Sure. Ponies from distant planets, far off solar systems, far off galaxies.....ponies with different colored hides, longer horns, bigger wings......out-of-this-world markings on their flanks.....Ponies who cahort with aliens and sail in majestic starships....."  
  
"Glory, you've been drinking tamarisk honey wine," laughed Moondancer along with the others. "Everyone knows ponies don't live anywhere in outer space....not even humans or anything that resembles a human live out there."  
  
"I'd love to believe they do, even though I know they don't", said Applejack......"I'd love to believe that one day, some being will discover that there actually are other begins out there, even ponies, and the whole planet Earth will eventually know, and we'll be able to be friends with at least some of them."  
  
"Oh, so many tales of strange circles being cut in grass and wheat and barley of so many fields of farmers all over the world......all of them claim alien spaceships might have done it, though I wouldn't believe them for a minute," said Butterscotch.  
  
"You'd be surprised how so many humans become bored" laughed Minty. "Many tales of them doing it themselves, with people to help them out, no less."  
  
"I'd love to think, what if it happened? It would be fantastic! Life has been so hum-drum here, lately. Exciting stuff sure has been scarce here in the Valley lately. the Dell of the Unicorns ....just too quiet....barbecues every spring.....Pegasus Skies......not much happening there, everyone plays in the Celestial Springs most of the time......even the river that leads to the Kingdom of the Sea Ponies......songs aren't rarely heard nowadays in the kingdom....." said Moondancer. "Guess we could use some out-of-this world pizzazz....."  
  
All ponies laughed.  
  
Suddenly, after a brief moment of sensual silence and chirping crickets....behind the four ponies was a mighty stark white illumination......suddenly sparking their every blood cell into a Grecian revelry.....accompaniment soon arriving in the form of a plummeting roar, a mysterious light sailing towards the emerald earth with a tail of easter lily white to follow.....  
  
BOOM!  
  
Only several yards away from the bewildered four......soil emerged in a majestic wave, yet crashing deftly at their feet as if a mere wave of the sea....  
  
A cockpit! The cockpit of a starship!  
  
"Dreaming....." Glory whispered with awe..... "We simply have to be dreaming....."  
  
Slowly.....  
  
.....The cockpit door began to slide open..... 


	3. Interstellar Wonder

Four hooves staggered out from the darkness....a being in a robe......swaying back and forth in shock......  
  
Her blue eyes bloodshot......she found soil at last.......collapsing thankfully, unconsciousness merciful.  
  
Who was she? What was she? 


End file.
